rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox Alistair
Fox AlistairMonty Oum's TwitterSheena Duquette's Wikia Account is a former student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team CFVY. His weapons of choice are Sharp Retribution, a pair of orange bladed tonfa. He is first seen in "Field Trip", after returning from fighting the Grimm. Following the Fall of Beacon, Fox and his team transferred to Shade Academy.[http://collider.com/rwby-books-rooster-teeth-scholastic/ RWBY: After the Fall novel] Appearance Fox is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt. Personality Fox is sarcastic and laid back in personality. Though he is reserved in new social situations, he is lively in familiar ones to the point where he considers himself the comedic relief of Team CFVY. He is comfortable enough on the subject of his own blindness to make jokes about it himself. Fox thinks of himself as a prankster; he has a tendency to make practical jokes and poke fun of his friends. He holds himself in high esteem and directs himself with confidence, having no qualms being blunt about people if need be. In battle, he often banters with opponents or plays around with Grimm or wildlife, dancing around mole crabs during his encounter with them in Vacuo. As a young boy, Fox's parents would treat him as though he were weak and helpless due to his blindness, which he resented. Oddly, the death of his family wasn't what affected Fox the most. It was that their deaths were meaningless and impersonal. After having grieved, a young Fox decided he'd protect people who couldn't protect themselves and that his death would have a purpose. Fox has exhibited a caring personality, consoling his teammate Velvet Scarlatina when Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi lose their Vytal Festival tournament match. Powers and Abilities Fox possesses highly proficient skills with Sharp Retribution, a pair of blades attached to his arms. Fox demonstrates considerable strength, speed, agility and reflexes in combat through his fighting style, which resembles Muay Thai (Thai Boxing).Shane Newville's Twitter He is capable of swiftly moving around the battlefield, delivering rapid punches and performing impressive flips. Fox appears to be able to create a form of a shockwave that is capable of exploding an entire Grimm body, similar to what Lie Ren does in "The Emerald Forest" by exploding the head of a King Taijitu. He displays strong control over Aura, being able to sense the quantity of Aura a person has and manipulate his Aura to orient and balance himself. Semblance Fox's Semblance is telepathy.RWBY: After the Fall He can send messages to people's minds to convey his thoughts. Accessibility Dialogue Assistant The Accessibility Dialogue Assistant, or simply, "Ada", is a device intended to aid people with disabilities, specifically, blindness. The device takes the form of an almost invisible earpiece. It is designed to send sonar pulses to scan the nearby environment and give users 'artificial sight.' An Ada device is activated through voice control, which takes the form of a female voice. Additionally, the system is set to adapt to the user of the device, and it contains a compass feature. "Ada" also features a battle mode called the Cyrano Protocol, which scans the area for nearby weapons and assesses both the weapons and the user's fighting style. Fox uses an Ada device in RWBY: After the Fall. Trivia *Alistair is the Anglicized spelling of the Gaelic name Alasdair, which is derived from the Greek name Alexander, meaning "defender of man". *In accordance with the Color Naming Rule, "Fox" likely alludes to the characteristic orange/red coloration of a fox's fur. *The members of Team CFVY appear to have names derived from various sweets with Fox's name making an allusion to the fox hunter's pie. Fox could also relate to 'Fox's Biscuits' a British company most known for manufacturing various types of biscuits and cookies. *His uncle's name, Copper, along with Fox's own name likely alludes to the story, The Fox and The Hound. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team CFVY Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Shade Academy Students